Rapunzel's life scarred
by Rokudo Mukuro Fan Haku-chan
Summary: Naruto and pallies-and rivals-are playing Rapunzel!See how they do during performances and rehearsals.LOL,but this copies a bit of Sapphire X Dreams's fanfic...Please don't mind Sapphire-chan!
1. Chapter 1

Haku of the Ice:Hey guys!!Naruto and pallies are playing Rapunzel!!!Let's see how they're doing,shall we?

Just then,a scream was heard.

Haku of the Ice:And there's the answer to my question…(drop anime-style)

A pale,brown-eyed girl entered the huge hall."GUYS!!!!GIRLS!!!!!ABOUT TIME WE BEGAN!!!!!!!!!!"The girl shouted,and people realized that she was wearing a costume that reminded you about a certain someone from Naruto."Sakura-chan!!!"A blonde knuckle-headed ninja called ,Sakura Haruno-In this case,the wicked witch-came in a black hat and a black dress."Wow,it suits you perfectly,Sakura,"The girl whom had shouted earlier smiled sweetly while Sakura simply rolled her eyes."Haku-of-the-Ice-teme!!!"A cold and third voice shouted and at once,Sakura's frown turned into a smile."Yo,Sasuke-teme,"Haku of the Ice sniggered."Hmph,"The blue-headed boy said simply."HEY!!!!!!YOU LOOK LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"A fourth voice cried."Sorry Haku-sama…"Haku of the Ice giggled slightly,and after gathering everyone around,telling them the rules and said who was playing who,Haku of the Ice sat back and relaxed...But not for long.

"Okay have Naruto,the prince,Ino,Rapunzel(Ino rolls eyes),Sakura-teme,witch and…the horse…Akamaru!!!"Haku of the Ice said was time for the first play rehearsal they were going to they be able to do it???

Well,the answer was _**NO.**_"Rapunzel,Rapunzel,let down your hair!!!"Naruto yelled."NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!"Ino shouted back."I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun!!!!""I'll stop insulting him if you let down your hair,"Naruto grinned after some ,Ino agreed and did what he had asked her to do,but the problem was,he _**DIDN'T **_stop insulting Sasuke.

That's the first rehearsal!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay people!!!Change places!!!"Haku of the Ice was yelling while Ino left the stage disgusted by Naruto,who was still grinning and walked off too.

"Prince:Sasuke-kun…Witch:Sakura-teme("Damn you!!!!"Sakura cursed quietly),horse:Akamaru and princess…Hinata-sama(Hinata blushes),"Haku of the Ice said in a flat tone,still annoyed by the first rehearsal by Naruto and of them knew she was mad,and made no attempt-except Sasuke-to make her madder.

"Rapunzel,Rapunzel,let down your hair,"Sasuke said in a cool tone.("You're not doing it right,"muttered Haku of the Ice with a vein pulsing in her head)Blushing,Hinata let her long hair-coughwigcough-flow down the castle-coughbelltowercough-until it reached the grass-coughfakecough-and was long enough for Sasuke to smirked and tugged the hair-coughwigcough-off Hinata's very red in the face,Hinata ran away sobbing,and that was where the troule began.

"Damn it!!!"Haku of the Ice sweared and reminded you of Hidan,only looking like Haku.(I love a lot of H people from Naruto)Everyone was so scared-except Sasuke once again-and felt like running away and some attempted to do so,but they couldn't escape the wrath of the swearing Hidan-like girl,she had automatically pressed the 'ALERT' lights and wailing noises filled the room and everyone-includes Sasuke(I took a picture!!Haha!!!)-jumped with fright."HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!!!!!!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The Naruto crew glared at Sasuke who merely shrugged but since even Sakura gave him the 'Apologize,NOW." look,he ignored these people when---

A kunai was held at Sasuke's neck."Ha!!!!!!!I'm gonna kill you before you can kill Yumi-chan's husband(Itachi)!!!!(from Sapphire X Dreams's fanfic Ask and DARE Akatsuki)"

Background:Lightning crackles

Haku of the Ice:Any last words?

Sasuke:Tell the fangirls…I'm not gay…

Background voice ruins effect:OH YES YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: (shouts back)OH NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!!(Haku of the Ice cuts head off without hestitation)(dies)

"Anyone else?!NEXT ON MY LIST IS INO THEN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!Luckily for you,however,I've calmed down already,"Haku of the Ice said all of a sudden while Ino and Naruto looked at each other nervously.

And that was how Sasuke died.

Notes/Disclaimer:

I do NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.

Sasuke died because he was mean to me!!!But actually in the actual Japanese anime,he doesn't die…at least yet,I think.

Lastly,THE AKATSUKI IS GONNA JOIN THE FUN SOON!!!!!!!!WATCH OUT FOR THE CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye.


End file.
